


Back Attack

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Surprised and surprises.





	Back Attack

**Author's Note:**

> "6/17. Back Attack - Japanese Yazoo/Loz Fest"
> 
> June 2006.

Yazoo blinked twice, looking up at the stars before trying to find enough air in his lungs to laugh.

"Yaz... Yazoo? Are you okay?" Loz peered down at him, somehow looking completely innocent despite having been the cause of the entire situation.

At least something that Kadaj had taught him had stuck.

"Always keep your guard up?" Yazoo reached for one of the hands that he was being offered, wishing he was heavy enough to pull Loz down. But Loz was much stronger and able to pull Yazoo upright easily, wrapping his arms around Yazoo to hold him.

"Kadaj told me..."

"I didn't mean to startle you." Yazoo wanted to say that he still couldn't quite get enough air in his lungs and Loz hugging him didn't quite help. Loz would be hurt, though, if he said anything.

"I was looking at the stars."

Loz wasn't bad to lean against, stronger and more solid. Being half-cradled wasn't so bad.

For a few minutes, they were both quiet.

"I should have known it was you. I should have felt you," Loz said slowly. "I want to be able to feel when it's you."

"Then first," Yazoo said, reaching up to trace Loz's lips with one of his fingers, "you have to let me feel you."


End file.
